Sailor Moon Crystal: A soldiers Sacrifice
by Julienne1234
Summary: Kairi was the only heir to Saturn. She didn't remember any of her past except that sailor suited soldier from her dreams. She lived peacefully with ChibiUsa and her friends from Crystal Tokyo until the peace they loved was shattered and the crystal senshi
1. Character Guide

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any Naoko's characters I do however own all my original characters : ) I did not steal this from The sailor Moon neo fan fiction !!!! I have never even read it and the story is completely different from what I have read so far….

- This is merely a character guide so you don't get confused when I get finished with them the character profile will go here also.

-All ages are calculated by how old they look because in Crystal Tokyo you that Serenity looks 20 something but is actually like 1000 something.

" Good" Characters

Senshi Age Relation

Kairi Tomoe/Crystal Saturn 17 by last arc Younger Sister of Hotaru Tomoe

Chibi Usa " " Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity

Reina Hino/Crystal Mars " " Daughter of Rei Hino

Yumi Mizuno/Crystal Mercury " " Daughter of Ami Mizuno

Koici Meoh/ Pluto Kamen 18 by last arc Son of Setsuna Meoh

Yuki Aino/ Crystal Venus 17 by last arc Daughter of Minako Aino

Megumi Hamasaki/ Crystal Neptune " " Adopted Daughter of Michiru and Haruka

Ayaka Mizuno/Crystal Uranus " " 2nd daughter of Ami Mizuno

Royal Family

Neo Queen Serenity-about 21- Queen of Crystal Tokyo

King Endymion-about 23- King of Crystal Tokyo

Luna-N/a- Neo Queen's guardian

Artemis-n/a- Minako's guardian

Diana-n/a- ChibiUsa's guardian

Other:

Soichi Tomoe- Hotaru and Kairi's father

Karei Tomoe- Kairi's mother

Taka Miromi- Ami's Husband

Sam Thomason- Reina's father

Ketaru Seuja- Setsuna's husband

Crystal ARC Enemies:

Queen Mitsune- Leader

Damien- Son of Mitsune- general

Shine- General

Pearl- General

Saria- General

Illusionists- youma

Dream ARC enemies

Queen Nehelnia- returned

Dreamers- youma

Nightmare senshi

Corina- Dream catcher

Soru- Dream Catcher

Revenge ARC:

Shine-general

Mitsune- leader

Illusionists


	2. Prolouge

AUTHORS NOTE: Yay finally the prolouge I've had the character guide up for like 2 months lol. Well I do not own Sailor Moon or anything like that I wish I did though :( I do however own all of the crystal senshi except ChibiUsa of course :)

This whole story is dedicated to Ashlyn :) my bobo who had to deal with me reading it to her bit by bit for the last 6 months :DP.S. The prolouge takes place in the year 2005 after Sailor Stars .. so yea :)

Kairi awoke to the bright sun shining in through her bedroom window. She sat up stretching her arms out yawning. She was really excited, today was her 8th birthday and her father, a retired scientist , had promised her a great surprise when she woke up. She hurried out of bed throwing on a purple T-shirt and shorts. She tied her long raven hair up with a red ribbon she had grabbed off her dresser and ran downstairs almost running into her mother,Karei, at the bottom. Karei caught her daughter before she tumbled into her. " Well isn't someone in a hurry today?" She smiled at her. Kairi smiled practically bouncing. "Where's Daddy he said he had a big surprise for me today." Her mother held her in place. " Happy Birthday dear, but hold on he's outside but I think you should eat first" She laughed softly.

Kairi followed her mother into the kitchen sitting at the table grabbing a piece of toast in the middle of the table eating it quickly. She got up getting ready to run out the backdoor when her mother stopped her again. "Hold it, I have a present for you as well." Kairi stopped her eyes filled with wonder. " Really, what is it " She walked over to her mother looking at her curiously. Karei laughed pulling a small package out of her pocket giving it to Kairi. "Go ahead open it, its something my mother gave me when I was little" Kairi grabbed the package opening it. Inside was a star-shaped locket with a small purple diamond in the middle. "Oh, its beautiful mom thank you so much!" She hugged her mother. Her mother laughed hugging her back. "Well, you're welcome maybe we can take a family picture to put inside next time I get the camera out" Kairi nodded hugging her mother one more time before running outside to meet her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soichi rolled his wheelchair around the garden observing the cherry blossoms. They had bloomed early this year and were twice as beautiful because of it. His second daughter was now 8 years old. He ruffled his silver hair wondering where all the years had gone. It seemed like yesterday when Hotaru had turned 8, but now Hotaru was gone probablly never to return. He remembered the fateful day that woman came for Hotaru saying that her and "Michiru" and "Haruka" would take care of her now. He had always known Hotaru was special that her destiny was not the same as everyone else's. He sighed bringing himself back to the present. He had Kairi now and Karei that's all that mattered. He smiled when he heard Kairi come outside. She ran to him throwing her arms around him. " Morning Daddy" She smiled. He laughed. " Happy Birthday Kairi, ready for your surprise?" She nodded quickly. "Yes, Please" He pulled a crystallized purple rose out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not necessarily from me, lets just say a very special person left it for me to give to you." She smiled twirling it around in her fingers. "Its so beautiful thank you daddy" She hugged him. He smiled as she watched it gltter in the sun. It was true almost right after Hotaru was taken away the ghost of Sailor Saturn had come to him that night giving him that to give to her. Kairi was two then, he just felt that today was the right day to give it to her. "Well, I'm going to go in the house to rest and later me and your mother are going to take you out to eat, wherever you want, so why don't you play in the garden for now" She nodded going to sit under the cherry blossom tree examining her rose. He chuckled to himself and rolled inside the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi sat underneath the tree looking at the crystal rose curiously. She wondered who it was really from. She thought of something and pulled out a crumpled picture from her pocket. It was of a beautiful girl with short raven hair and violet eyes. On the back of the picture in black pen it said" Hotaru Tomoe" The girl had the same last name as her she wondered who it was. She was scared to ask her father because she had taken it out of his room. She sat there thinking for a moment when a strong wind blew the ribbon out of her hair and onto a branch in the cherry blossom tree above her. She stood up trying to catch it but it was already high up in a branch. " Crap.." She whispered that was her favorite ribbon. She grabbed onto the lowest branch pulling herself up and slowly climbed up to the branch with the ribbon on it. She slowly crawled to the end of the branch grabbing her ribbon. She looked down shivering when she noticed how high she was off the ground. She was paralyzed to scared to move. Then another gust of wind blew cracking the branch she was on. She screamed when it broke and she started to fall. All of a sudden her fall slowed and she seemed to float to the ground. She landed on her feet and looked around confused tears were falling from her eyes. Suddenly an almost transparent figure appeared before her. She was in a purple and black outfit with a long scythe in her hands. Her raven hair blew around her and her violet eyes seemed to pierce Kairi's. Kairi was almost shaking. "Who are you...?" The girl smiled with an almost sadness " I am the Senshi of Death.. Sailor Saturn" Kairi's eyes immediately widened with fear. The Senshi of death? Was she here to kill her?" Are you going to kill me..?" She sniffled more tears falling down her flushed cheeks. Sailor Saturn laughed softly. " Oh no please don't be afraid of me Kairi my real name is Hotaru Tomoe I am your older sister, You of course probablly don't remember me I haven't seen you since you were only two years old." Kairi wiped her tears away and smiled a little. " My sister?... but why are you transparent? Where have you been all this time.. why didn't daddy tell me about you?" Hotaru shook her head sadly. " This is just my spirit I am actually dead.. My dead spirit has come from the 30th century to pass on the power of Saturn to you...my sister.." She seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes. Kairi gasped. " Your dead.. power what power.." She was babbling she was so confused. Hotaru stared into her sister's eyes, her sister that didn't know her life was about to dramatically change forever.

Kairi was standing there frozen in shock. "I'm sorry there is no other way, there will soon be a need for the senshi in the future to be awaken and you are the only heir to Saturn...now that I am gone" She looked down. Kairi backed up slightly unsure of if she should run or stay and find out what this power was. The first one sounded more inviting. A tear fell from Hotaru's eyes " I'm sorry" She dropped her scythe, Kairi screamed but it was cut off when her whole body was encased in a crystal freezing her in place a single tear falling from her eye. Hotaru shivered " Please forgive me I hope you will understand some day" The crystal disspeared along with the spirit of Hotaru. Her spirit was now going back to the afterlife her task now done.

NOTE:

Yay I hope you like it. Leave reviews about what you think so far. I have about 7 chapters written so far but I don't want to type it all up if noone likes it so give me good and bad reviews whatever you think.

and if you're confused about anything just email me at... You can ask me anything about the characters or whatever else you need to know :)

3

JuJu


End file.
